Discriminating between multiple different controllable devices, also referred to as smart devices, that are disposed within a bounded space is conventionally implemented using a one-to-one mapping, where each controllable device is uniquely paired with a controller, such as a remote control device that controls a television, and in use the user points the controller at the television to allow communication there between on a predetermined communication channel.
In certain instances, a single controller can control multiple smart devices if programmed to do so, such as a single remote control device controlling both a television and a stereo. In use, that particular device for which it is desired to control, such as the television or the stereo, is selected on the remote control device, and the user then points the remote control device to the selected smart device, with different control channels typically being used to communicate with each different controllable device.
As is evident, wireless control of smart devices is significantly limited.